1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a golf club head having face lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Face lines are formed on many golf club heads. The face lines can contribute to an increase in the backspin rate (backspin amount) of a hitting ball. The face lines can suppress fluctuation in the backspin rate.
As a forming method of the face lines, press processing and cut processing (machining) have been known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-199851 (US2003/126734A1) discloses face lines formed by the press processing. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-206984 (US2007/0149312A1) discloses face lines formed by the cut processing (machining). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-206984 describes that a roundness is applied to an edge of a groove by deburring the groove, and that the deburring is attained by a wire brush, a file, or blasting.